1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel support assembly for use in transmitting drive and steering forces to a driven wheel in a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
A known wheel support assembly for a steerable and driven front wheel of a vehicle includes a steering knuckle which transmits steering forces to the wheel. A drive shaft extends through an opening in the steering knuckle to a hub connected with the wheel. A plurality of ball bearings support the hub for rotation relative to the steering knuckle.
When the hub is to be mounted on the steering knuckle, a ball bearing assembly is press fitted into a recess in the steering knuckle. Interference between the ball bearing assembly and the steering knuckle holds the bearing assembly in place. A gasket and retainer are then bolted to the steering knuckle over the bearing assembly. The hub is inserted through the retainer and gasket and is press fitted into the bearing assembly. The hub is secured to the drive shaft by a spline connection and a hub nut. The driven wheel is then bolted to the hub. Steering and drive forces can then be transmitted to the driven wheel.
The bearing assembly is mounted in the recess in the steering knuckle with an interference fit. The hub is, in turn, mounted in the bearing assembly with an interference fit. The necessity of establishing an interference fit between the steering knuckle and bearing assembly and between the hub and bearing assembly makes replacement of the bearing assembly very difficult for many mechanics. The fact that the hub, retainer, gasket and bearing assembly are all separate pieces is also an inconvenience and may lead to assembly errors during the replacement of a bearing assembly.